Estaciones: Un vergel en primavera
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Kya llega a Ciudad República después de la derrota de Kuvira, para ver como Korra y Asami dan un paso en su relación; y decide que debe hacer que su amiga Lin salga del invierno perpetuo en el que vive. Este fic participa en el reto "Una estación inspiradora" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!. Yuri . Femslash . Kyalin . Lesbianas .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen forman parte de Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra o Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko

**Este fic participa en el reto "Una estación inspiradora" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Dedicado a quien se acongojó a mi lado cuando Lin salvó a la familia de Tenzin.

**El Vergel de primavera**

Era un vergel, o al menos era la mejor palabra que se le venía a la mente al ver el bosquecillo que comenzaba a nacer en torno al gigantesco haz de luz que llegaba hasta el cielo y que gobernaba solemnemente el centro de una Ciudad Republica en ruinas que se convertía en una mágica estampa a la luz del amanecer. Del mismo modo que en primavera florecían las flores y nacía nueva vida, ese amanecer tempranero demostraba que entre tanta destrucción podríamos encontrar algo hermoso. Sin duda era una bella estampa entre tanto hormigón hecho añicos y tanto metal retorcido.

Kya se sentó en aquel lugar, disfrutando de las primeras luces del amanecer y tomando amplias aspiraciones para notar en su cuerpo la energía que se aglomeraba en el aire. Había llegado a Ciudad República hace una semana, después de grandes complicaciones durante el trayecto, casi todos provocados por bloqueos navales y órdenes militares. Sin embargo, ella no se había amedrentado con eso, era la hija del anterior Avatar y su hermano, sus sobrinos y sus amigos estaban en grave peligro mientras ella había tenido que quedarse cuidando de su anciana madre; así que cuando esta ultima mejoro ni siquiera un buque de la armada podría detenerla de su objetivo de llegar a la isla de los maestros del aire. Por fortuna todos se encontraban sanos y salvos e incluso iban a celebrar la boda de Iknik Blackstone Varrick, un ricachón de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, con la señorita Zhu Li; pero aunque la propia novia había insistido en que se quedase ella prefirió no asistir dado que notaba que simplemente había sido invitada por obligación moral más que por sincero y amable deseo.

Sintiéndose una extraña entre tantos preparativos nupciales, Kya había decidido ir a saludar a Korra la cual estaba nerviosa sobre el vestido que había decidido ponerse y si este iba a gustarle a cierta chica de ojos verdes. Kya siempre había notado el rubor que se despertaba en Korra cuando hablaba de su amiga y se había alegrado de que en su momento más oscuro la joven avatar hubiera seguido el consejo de la curandera y hubiera continuado escribiéndole cartas a la joven Sato. Ese amor joven, novel e inseguro le recodaba a su primer gran amor y al momento de su primer beso. Kya sabía que ambas chicas poseían un vinculo especial que ni la distancia ni tres años de separación pudo romper y aquello se confirmó cuando ambas chicas se acercaron a la maestra del agua para saludarla.

-"Hola Kya" - saludaba Korra mientras agitaba la mano con la efusividad de un niño que quiere llamar la atención de un padre - "¿Como estas?."

La curandera experta sonrió en respuesta mientras observaba como detrás de Korra saludaba la joven Sato, levantando su mano con cierta delicadeza y regalándola una sonrisa amable -"Hola"-. Por su parte la mujer de cabello grisáceo les dedico una amplia sonrisa, contenta de ver a las dos juntas en una actitud muy cercana,

\- "Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿no deberían estar en la boda?."

-"Ahora están de celebración pero Korra y yo hemos decidido tomarnos unas vacaciones"- decía Asami mientras la joven avatar se acercaba corriendo a Kya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como queriendo contar una gran novedad y un secreto a la vez .

\- "Todo ha salido mejor que bien. Como tu habías dicho"; comentó la avatar en voz baja - "Gracias por todo."

Su compatriota no pudo sino sentir un candor en su pecho al ver a la chica tan emocionada; por fin había logrado sincerarse con la mujer que quería y no solo su amor era reciproco, ¡sino que iban a irse de vacaciones solas las dos!.

-"¿A dónde irán?" - preguntó la hija del anterior avatar.

\- "Al mundo espiritual" - respondió Korra - "estaremos las dos solas" - añadió mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que su gran amor y ella estarían solas en un mundo fantástico y lleno de maravillas.

-"Hacen muy bien en tomarse un tiempo para ustedes dos y en... disfrutar de la compañía de la otra sin interrupciones - indicó mientras se tapaba la boca para ocultar una picara sonrisa que había aflorado en sus labios.

Las dos chicas enrojecieron de vergüenza ante una indirecta lanzada de forma tan directa pero la joven mujer de negocios quiso cambiar para cubrir el comentario con un telón de informalidad - "¿Y por qué no has estado en la boda?. Sé que Tenzin y Zhu li te habían pedido que te quedases."

-"Bueno... el hecho de quedarme habiendo aparecido de improviso no me parecía correcto, así que fui al hospital de campaña a colaborar atendiendo heridos" - respondió Kya - "lo cierto es que gracias al principe Wu han habido pocos heridos."

-" ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? - inquirió la joven avatar - "sería una pena que cuando volvamos ya te hayas ido."

-"Tranquila"- comentó mientras se levantaba cansada de estar mirando hacia arriba para evitar charlar con los pies de sus amigas - "La Tribu del Agua del Sur me ha pedido que asista a los maestros en curación que van a enviar. Soy hija del Avatar Aang y creen que inspiraré confianza a los heridos."

-"Sin duda lo harás. Lo hiciste conmigo sobre, ya sabes, sobre nosotras" - arengaba Korra mientras se cerraba sobre el brazo de su ya novia que respondía con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada intima - "Le he contado todo lo que me ayudaste a entender mis sentimientos y a no rendirme con ella."

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo la empresaria dedicándole a la mujer de cabellos grisáceos una sonrisa aun más amplia, mostrando sus nacarados y perfilados dientes.

-"Oh, chicas" - replicó Kya mientras abrazaba a ambas y luchaba contra unas lagrimas de felicidad que hacían ademán de querer brotar -"vais a hacerme llorar. De verdad os deseo lo mejor. Merecéis tener la vida que yo busque y no he podido encontrar."

-"Por cierto" - decía la joven avatar mientras el abrazo se deshacía y las tres féminas notaban cierta humedad en sus ojos -"Lin sí ha ido a la boda."

-"Había escuchado que estaba bien pero no la encontré ni en la comisaria, ni en su casa. ¿Como esta?- preguntó curiosa la sanadora recordando a su amiga de la infancia.

-"Bueno..."- Sato alargaba la respuesta mientras la actual avatar forzaba una falsa sonrisa y Kya empezaba a notar que algo no estaba bien - "Después de empezar el baile se alejó de nosotros y se fue a una esquina. Cuando la volvimos a ver estaba comiendo una brocheta de marisco y parecía que había bebido..."

¿Bebido?, ¿Lin?. No, Lin Beifong no solía beber a no ser que fuera de forma comedida y casi social. De jóvenes Bumi había querido iniciar a Lin en el noble arte de "beber como si tu hígado fuera de piedra" pero las veces que Lin había llegado a notarse ebria la situación terminaba de dos formas: o Lin acababa metiéndose en líos, o en su lugar aparecía una Lin melancólica que se preguntaba si quería seguir los pasos de su madre. La sanadora empezó a notar que algo no había acabado bien.

-"...Después la vimos en una de las mesas del fondo bebiendo licor de fuego y comiendo brochetas. Vi como Tenzin se le acercó y comenzaron a hablar, pero la charla no fue muy amistosa y Lin agarró otra brocheta, una botella de licor y se fue. No arruinó la fiesta, aunque luego Varrick quiso levantar el ánimo lanzándose desde la torre del templo en planeador" - una risita escapó de los labios de Asami - "tenías que ver la prisa que se dio tu hermano para evitar tal cosa."

¿Qué demonios había sucedido para que la Jefa de Policía actuase así y decidiese beber hasta el punto de discutir con Tenzin?. Kya sabía que eso no era común en Lin pero el hecho de que su hermano fuera a recriminarle su actitud a Beifong la molestaba aun más. Si de algo se le podía acusar a su hermano menor, de entre otras muchas cosas, era de ser pomposo y algo pedante; lo que siempre había sido como arrojar más leña al fuego cuando se trataba de discutir con la mayor de las hijas de Toph Beifong.

-" Iba muy guapa" - proclamó con una amplia sonrisa Korra, mostrando un tacto similar al de un oso-perro polar - "con un traje verde bastante elegante."

La maestra en curación dejó ver una mueca de incredulidad durante unos segundos para luego carraspear y volver a sonreír con total normalidad. Lin y ella habían sido amigas desde niñas pero Kya había decidido alejarse de Beifong cuando esta ultima empezó a salir con Tenzin. No le había dicho a nadie que guardaba un cariñó especial por la maestra de la tierra, ese era su pequeño secreto. Después de que su hermano y ella rompieran Lin casi evitó cualquier contacto con los hijos de Aang, algo que aun a día de hoy le dolía a la sanadora como si fuera una herida mal cicatrizada. No por su hermano o su amistad, sino porque a ella le costó alejarse de quien le había dado su primer beso y ver como esa persona era la que se iba de su vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada le había dolido demasiado.

-"Bueno. Nosotras deberíamos irnos y dejarte tranquila" - dijó la chica Sato mientras le daba un corto pero afectuoso abrazo a Kya y Korra decidía darle un abrazo de oso-perro a esta última digno de Naga.

Mientras se alejaban ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y agitaron la mano con efusividad, primero a Kya y posteriormente a otro lado al lado suya seguido de un grito de la joven avatar: -"¡Nos vemos pronto Lin!."

Escuchar el nombre de Beifong hizo que la oriunda de la Tribu del Agua del Sur se voltease rápidamente para ver a Lin Beifong alzando una brocheta a modo de despedida, apoyada en una barandilla que había sobrevivido entre los cascotes. Allí estaba, una mujer que no se asemejaba a la figura seria que infunde un tremendo respeto que es la Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República, sino que parecía una persona distendida y sosegada que bebía directamente de una botella de licor de fuego a medio terminar. Esa Lin le dedicó una mirada juguetona a su vieja amiga, la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa sino dar un ligero respingo al ver lo guapa que Beifong lucía con ese aire de animal salvaje recién liberado.

Korra había dicho que la Jefa de Policía iba elegante, pero se quedo bastante corta. Lin vestía un traje con chaqueta en versión femenina. En vez de recurrir a su uniforme para una boda o a usar un atuendo más holgado, el traje se ceñía gustosamente a sus musculosas y bien torneadas piernas, mientras que la chaqueta levemente ajustada dejaba ver una coqueta camisa de abotonado lateral algo abierta que dejaba mostrar el cuello y parte del escote de la mujer de tez pálida. Sin duda el licor de fuego provocó que Beifong decidiera que estaría más cómoda con algo más de piel expuesta a la suave brisa matinal que mecía los arboles. Sus cabellos estaban bastante desaliñados, con algunos mechones rebeldes que escapaban de su perfectamente ordenado peinado, dándole un aire salvaje e indomable que contrastaba con la figura de una servidora del orden público.

Antes de que su mente siguiera admirando la estampa de su antigua amiga, Kya comenzó a sortear piedras y raíces para llegar a unos escalones que usó para salir de aquel vergel y acercarse a Lin; quien no había apartado ni un segundo sus ojos de la hija de Aang, provocando que esta última se sintiese algo incomoda ante semejante escrutinio.

Cuando por fin llegó donde Beifong esta miraba fijamente a las jóvenes chicas que se aproximaban al haz de luz que servía como portal. La sanadora se puso a su lado.

-"Hola Kya." - le dedico una leve sonrisa - "Míralas. Se marchan rumbo a la aventura."

-"No, solo van de vacaciones" - comenta divertida la maestra del agua.

-"Decía otra aventura"- replicó la maestra de la tierra.

-"Esa es tanto una aventura, como unas vacaciones, como aquello que ambas quieren que sea."- esbozó una leve sonrisa - " Y creo que ellas han decidido que sea un cuento con final feliz."

Lin sonrió e hizo un leve ruido de aprobación mientras observaba a su vieja amiga - "¿Por qué no has ido a la boda del tontorrón y su secretaria?."

-"¿Tontorrón?, cuanto cariño tienes a la feliz pareja" - bromeó Kya mientras comenzaba a caminar para despertar sus entumecidas piernas. Llevar horas sentada con las piernas en la posición del loto era una cosa, pero el picor de las piernas adormecidas era algo que no soportaba. Sabía que Beifong la iba a seguir en su paseo matutino, aunque para esta ultima era un paseo trasnochador - "Me sentía como una intrusa llegando en el último minuto. ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿por qué has discutido con mi hermano?."

\- "No discutí con él. "- En ese momento la sanadora sabía que su amiga estaba deseando darle una lección al avatar por andar contando esas cosas

\- "Simplemente empecé a beber para celebrar un año más de soltería." La sonrisa que esbozó era el reflejo de un cristal roto que ya no tenía uso y que solo le esperaba el basurero. -"Supongo que ambas quedaremos solteronas."

-"Pero tú no quieres tener hijos. Entonces, ¿para qué casarte?"- preguntó Kya antes de soltar un leve gemidito de ternura al ver como dos pajarillos que piaban mientras hacían su nido en un árbol cercano. Lin señaló a los pájaros que se afanaban en modelar su nido.

-"Quiero eso. Un nido" - ante la mirada estupefacta de su amiga Beifong trató de ser lo más locuaz que el licor de fuego le permitía .

\- "Bueno el nido no. No quiero tener polluelos. O si, no sé. Lo que quiero es alguien que esté a mi lado, atarme a alguien y sentir que trabajamos junto haciendo el nido, aunque yo no quiera tener polluelos."-

Las palabras se arrastraban por su boca con un esfuerzo inusitado, sin duda fruto de lo que había bebido durante la noche. Sin embargo, ese derroche de sinceridad hizo que el corazón de Kya se encogiese de ternura ante una mujer que demostraba las mismas inseguridad que de las que había hecho gala de joven: ¿me querrán?, ¿seré importante para alguien?, ¿seré feliz?. Los mismos temores que se mostraban al hablar de su madre se reflejaban ahora al afrontar un futuro de soledad. Dolía demasiado ver a alguien tan fuerte derrumbarse ante tales miedos.

La sanadora sabía que no podía curar las cicatrices del alma, pero quería intentar sacar a su amiga de la espiral de depresión y miedo que empezaba a arremolinarse en torno a ella; y para ello lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-"Encontrarás a alguien, ya lo veras."- sonrió amablemente mientras sostenía la mano de su ebria amiga y tiraba de ella - "Ahora nosotras vamos a ir a tomar un buen desayuno a un pequeño local que conozco. Ya lo verás, es pequeñito y muy pintoresco."

Sin dejar que Lin pudiese replicar nada, se encontró arrastrada durante cientos de metros hasta un local afincado en una bocacalle cerca de la Embajada de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. El lugar era un sitio pintoresco, con columnas ribeteadas de tela cerúlea y detalles de madera oscura. Al fondo del local se encontraba un grupo de mesas bajas y cojines para sentarse y descansar; algo que no parecía convencer a la jefa de policía de Ciudad República pero si a su acompañante.

Beifong se acomodó a unos cojines extrañamente cómodos mientras se abotonaba la camisa y ocultaba la botella de licor de fuego detrás de ella. Por otra parte, Kya se había otorgado el derecho de elegir a disposición lo que iban a comer: té de flor de cerezo, níscalos, panecillos rellenos de carne, y bollos de canela con miel. La sanadora sonreía ante la idea de desayunar al lado de la otra mujer, la cual intentaba acomodar sus cabellos y luchar contra la caliente sensación que provenía de su ruidoso, y vacio, estomago.

-"Estas muy guapa"- comentó la hija del Avatar esbozando una sonrisa -"ya ni recordaba como lucías sin tu uniforme. Deberías empezar a vestir así cuando no estés de servicio."

-"Que graciosa, si tu lo dices"- respondió con cierto rubor que fácilmente podía confundirse con el efecto del licor en su cuerpo -"no suelo hacer esas cosas. Ya sabes. Tomarme días libres. El último que tuve fue cuando fui con Korra al Reino de la Tierra."

-"¡No deberías hacer eso!". Estas arriesgando tu salud. Eso ni siquiera fueron una vacaciones, Zaheer y su banda os atacó. Deberías quedar con algún amigo para dar un paseo de vez en cuando."-

-" Lo cierto... Lo cierto es que no salgo mucho porque no tengo amigos."-

Una mueca mustia y apagada surge en el rostro de Lin, casi como produciendo un grito silencioso que clamase por un poco de amor. La sanadora apenas pudo decir nada durante unos segundos; sabía que el destino le había negado a su amiga una porción de amor durante todos estos años. Al final, un animal herido tiende a retraerse de todo, igual que un corazón hecho añicos.

-" Lin, sé que eres seria, terca y cabezota"- una sonrisa contenida se veía en los ojos de Kya, quien deseaba abrazar a la otra mujer con todas sus fuerzas - "pero eres de las personas más valientes, amables y generosas que conozco. Sé que mi hermano te rompió el corazón pero no haces nada escondiéndote del mundo."-

-"No me escondo."- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Vale, vale; pero cuando fue la última vez que, no sé, pasaste un día con calma en un parque. Ahora los lirios de agua están floreciendo, podríamos ir a verlos."-

-"Mira, agradezco que desayunemos juntas pero no suelo tener tiempo para hacer estas cosas."- indicaba a la vez que comenzaba a devorar un panecillo.

-"Eres una persona importante, pero hasta Raiko tiene días libres. Podríamos planear hacer algo un día de estos."-

-"Solo ves la primavera."-

-"Y tu permaneces siempre en el invierno. De no ser por Korra jamás hubieras vuelto a tener contacto con Tenzin, ni con Suyin, ni con Opal; ni siquiera conmigo y sabes que me preocupe por ti cuando Tenzin rompió contigo."-

-"Yo no te lo pedí."- replicó la jefa de policía para darse cuenta casi en el acto de las crueldad de sus palabras. Ver los ojos abiertos y desencajados de la maestra de agua tampoco mejoraban la situación. -"Lo siento, perdóname. A veces me es difícil tratar con las personas."

Kya tomó un trago de té mientras mordía un bollo de canela y miel sin decir nada. Lin hubiera deseado zarandearla pidiéndole que respondiera, que la insultara, que no la ignorara. Por favor, que ella no la abandonase.

-"Es cierto, no me lo pediste"- volver a escuchar su voz fue un alivio -"pero eso es lo que se hace por la gente que se quiere. Tú has sido la que se alejó de todo y de todos, no yo. Tú fuiste la que no me abrió nunca la puerta cuando iba a visitarte para ver cómo te encontrabas, pero yo fui la que decidió intentarlo una vez y otra vez. Maldita sea, fui yo quien te defendió cuando querías encerrar a mi cuñada."

-"Supongo que me pase."- replicó Beifong haciendo un mohín.

-"Eras una mujer despechada. Mi querida niña perdida, jamás sabrás lo que realmente quieres."-

Esa tonadilla maternal hizo que el corazón de Lin se derrumbase. Puede que el licor que recorría sus entrañas la hiciese más abierta, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de sincerarse con la única persona que la había dado espacio y tiempo durante más de quince años.

-" Simplemente quiero..."- su rostro se con las manos e inspira con fuerza tras su palmas- "...evitar volver a pasarlo mal. Todas las personas que me importaron en mi vida se fueron y no tengo ganas de que nadie entre para tomar la salida sin avisar."

-"¡Espíritus!. Lin eres tan insegura que crees que no puedes volver a ser feliz. Suyin está de nuevo en tu vida; Tenzin y tu volvéis a hablar; Opal te adora; ¡hasta has vuelto a saber de tu madre!."- toma de la mano a su amiga con ternura acaricia sus dedos - "No estás sola y nadie te va a abandonar. Encontrarás a alguien. Estoy segura."

Una pregunta brotó en la mente de Beifong mientras observaba los dulces ojos celestes de su amiga: "¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer no fuese amada por nadie?."

-"Pues yo estoy segura de que los hombres de la Tribu del Agua del Sur son unos estúpidos si ninguno ha intentado atarte."-

-"¡Ja!. Alguno ha estado interesado pero no tengo los mismos gustos."-

-"¿Y por qué lo llevas?"- decía la Jefa de policía mientras señalaba el collar de compromiso que la sanadora siempre llevaba.

-"Era de mi bisabuela, me nombraron Kya en su memoria. Además, es efectivo para espantar a hombres molestos. La gente sabe de esta tradición y los pesados procuran no molestar a mujeres casadas."-

-"Deberías quitártelo. Seguramente algún apuesto hombre te ignoró creyendo que ya tenías marido."-

La sanadora comenzó a reír con tanta fuerza que tuvo que tener cuidado con no derramar su té. Su amiga miraba desconcertada cuando, casi en voz baja como si fuera un secreto, Kya le preguntó. -"¿Lo dices en serio?. Lin, me gustan las mujeres."-

Beifong no pudo ser tan taimada como la mujer de ojos celestes que estaba con ella y terminó atragantándose con su té. Ahora podía entender porque Kya no se había casado nunca, pero no lograba saber cómo es que no se había formado un gran revuelo al saberse.

-"¿Cómo es que no me lo has dicho?, ¿lo sabe Tenzin o tu madre?."-

-"Cálmate, no pasa nada. Si, Tenzin lo sabe y mi madre también. No te lo dije porque pensé que era un secreto a voces. Siempre pensé que Tenzin te lo habría dicho, incluso creí que no me habías ignorado en su día pensando que intentaría conquistarte. Ya sabes, la gente teme y odia lo que no conoce."-

-"Yo no lo sabía, no me lo dijo y nunca habría pensado eso de ti. De verdad."-

-"Me alegra saberlo. Lo cierto es que no me extraña que Tenzin lo guardase en secreto, esto ha sido un poco un estigma en mi familia. Aunque yo nací maestra del agua mi padre aun esperaba que alguno de mis hijos llegasen a heredar el dominio del aire. Cuando confesé mis preferencias, mis padres me aceptaron pero siempre creí ver un poco de decepción en los ojos de mi padre."-

La mujer de tez pálida quedó helada al imaginar lo duro que tuvo que ser cargar con aquel secreto toda su vida, a la espera de ser criticada y juzgada por todos.

-"No sabía nada, aunque bueno, ahora las cosas son diferentes. No es que estemos mejor, pero dudo que alguien se oponga cuando se descubra que al actual avatar es lesbiana."-

-"Esa es su lucha y sé que ninguna desea estar escondida."

-"Ya, yo también."

-"Asami me contó que la ayudaste cuando Korra se había ido."

-"No respondía a sus cartas y eso la estaba matando. Fui a verla varias veces, incluso tuve que consolarla y tengo que decir que empezaba a sentirme como una madre."

-"Lin La Gran Mama. Yo tuve que convencer a Korra."

-"Bien por ti. Sato me daba tanta pena que hubiera arrastrado ese culo moreno hasta Ciudad República de no responder."-

La mujer de ojos celestes sonreía tontamente al imaginar a su amiga ejerciendo una faceta tan diferente a lo usual. Lin Beifong queriendo proteger a una chiquilla que observaba como su gran amor se había alejado. Sin duda hubiera sido una gran madre y Asami daba fe de ello.

-"Ahora están juntas y no debes de preocuparte por Asami. Korra la adora. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que sabías que se sentía?. No lo tomes a mal, pero esos secretos amorosos pesan más de lo que crees."-

La mujer de ojos verdes terminó su té y con un leve carraspeo comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz a la vez que esta sonaba torpe y temblorosa: - "¿No te acuerdas?."

-"¿De qué?" - Kya sintió como el suelo cedía a sus pies con esa pregunta. No podía creerse que fuera coincidencia, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

-"D-De lo que pasó un día que yo estaba enferma y tu viniste a cuidarme porque mi madre no estaba."

-"Era viernes"- una sonreía al recordarlo, mientras otra se sorprendía de que su amiga incluso recordase el día -"Estabas hecha un desastre cuando te vi."

-"Tu olías a hierba."

-"Te hice bañarte y después empezamos a hablar de tonterías."

-"De chicos."

-"Por eso. Tonterías."- sonrió Kya al recordar esa tarde como si hubiera sido ayer.

-"En eso que...bueno..probamos...sucedió...nos besamos."- Un leve rubor se adueñó del pálido rostro de Beifong.

-"Y repetimos. Varias veces. Durante todo el fin de semana."

-"Era muy familiar y agradable."

-"Pero no era la correcto, según tu. Creo que ese día descubrí que a mí no me gustaban los hombres."

-"Siento lo que dije"- el leve rubor se convirtió en un rostro completamente escarlata -"tenía miedo, estaba confusa. Si te vale de algo, nunca estuve segura."

-"¿Qué?"

-"D-Digo que Tenzin no fue mi primer amor."

En ese momento el mundo de Kya se vino abajo. Todos los años sonriendo mientras veía como su hermano estaba con la mujer que amaba desaparecieron. Podía ver como Lin se había desmoronado y se había abierto a ella. No había mascaras de hierro que cubriesen su alma, solo estaban ellas, en ese momento, en ese lugar; y la vida es un cúmulo de lugares y momentos que no se pueden repetir. Lo mejor es no desaprovecharlos.

-"Es una confesión muy dulce, pero ¿por qué ahora?. No lo tomes a mal, pero me ha costado mucho olvidar ese beso."-

-"Solo creí que tenía que decirlo."- La jefa de policía aparta la vista de su amiga avergonzada, pero acto seguido vuelve a mirarla cuando esta última se sienta a su lado y le toma de la mano.

-"Pues creías bien"- el susurro sale de la boca de Kya, situada a milímetros de la oreja de su amiga. La sanadora se arrima a la mujer de tez pálida, pero ninguna de las dos se aleja. En cambio, su respiración se entrecorta, mientras observan que en aquel rincón nadie puede verlas. La mujer de ojos celestes acerca sus labios a los de Lin quien no se aleja y rodea la cintura de la otra mujer.

En ese momento, cuando todo en el mundo importa un bledo y solo están ellas, la sanadora planta un casto beso en los labios de la oficial; la cual se arrima más, clamando la necesidad de esos labios. Kya lo entiende y vuelve a besarla, profundizando más; recordando a aquellas chiquillas que un día se besaron por mera curiosidad.

Beifong no pudo más. el roce de esos labios le habían hecho estremecer. Kya rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas. Hacia tanto que no sentía algo así, puede que nunca lo hubiera hecho y lo que creyó sentir fuera solo una mentira que ella misma daba por buena. Ahora solo quedaba Kya, solo ella para sanar su alma y llenar su pecho de un candor que nunca hubiera imaginado.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando ambas se separaron, pero todo había cambiado. Terminaron el desayuno mientras se miraban sonrientes como si esa salida a desayunar de madrugada fuera algo normal para ellas. Apenas hubo palabras, pero no hacían falta, las manos entrelazadas de ambas no se habían soltado en ningún momento.

-"Si podría tomarme esas vacaciones y que hagamos algo juntas. Si quieres"- expresó Lin con el oculto deseo de que la sanadora dijera que sí.

-"Estaría bien, pero ya hablaremos de ello, ahora es mejor que vaya a Embajada de la Tribu. El desayuno me ha venido bien para hacer tiempo"- respondió mientras se levantaba.

-"Te acompaño."-

-"No, has bebido y estas sometida a mucho estrés. Como tu sanadora particular te ordenó que pagues la cuenta y termines la comida"- exhortó intentando imitar el aire autoritario de la oficial.

Sin embargo, Kya pudo ver como Lin hacia un mohín de lo más infantil y adorable, en respuesta a su negativa de permitir que la oficial la custodiase.

-"Ábrete la camisa y cierra los ojos."- ordenó la sanadora.

Beifong lo hizo sin rechistar. No quería incomodar a la mujer que tenía ante ella, ni tampoco negarle nada. Comenzó a notar como la morena jugaba con su cuello.

-"No abras los ojos hasta que me haya ido o me enfadaré"- La oficial pudo notar como la hija de Aang sonreía. -"Nos veremos a la noche, en tu piso. Esto es para que sepas que no me iré sino es contigo. Ábrelos."

Extrañada, Lin observó esos destellantes ojos azules de nuevo que se despedían mientras su dueña caminaba hacia la salida. Curiosa por saber que tenía en el cuello, la Beifong empezó a palparlo, hasta que con incredulidad buscó un espejo. En ese momento dos sendas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro a la vez que una sonrisa hacia su aparición. En el cuello llevaba un collar de compromiso.

**Primer fic y primera participación en el foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!. Me faltaron palabras, rozo el limite.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchisímas gracias a todos los que habeís dado un follow en esta historia, antes de nada quiero indicaros que he conseguido un segundo puesto en el concurso al que presente este fanfic. Como es mi primer fanfic estoy feliz de que haya conseguido ese segundo puesto, pero eso me obliga moralmente a no continuar la historia en este fanfic puesto que este fanfic será posteado en un tema honorifico.

Sin embargo, ¡ojo!**la historia continuará y seguirá avanzando** y para ello ha creado otro fanfic que será la continuación directa a este.

**La continuación de este fanfic **la podréis encontrar en mi otro fic: **Primavera en Ciudad República**

Por si no sabéis muy bien como hacer, aquí os dejo el link al fanfic, pero ¡ojo!, el primer capítulo es un resumen de este fanfic, por suerte ya tiene nuevo material con el que podréis disfrutar.

s/11156296/1/Primavera-en-Ciudad-Rep%C3%BAblica

www. fanfiction s /11156296 /1/ Primavera-en-Ciudad-Rep%C3%BAblica

Quitadle los espacios o simplemente buscad el fanfic nuevo. Me dolería perder a mis primeros follows, así que si os pasaís a **Primavera en Ciudad República**, por favor, por favor, por favor, me haría muy feliz una review donde pusieraís que sois antiguos lectores de este fic

Quiero agradecer a tasiakrood, fanatla, Prota Makorrian, Obini, alwayswlove, Queen Red, Annstein, Alex Kacr, Zakuro Hatsune, DrahksArt, Karlis074, Misticgwen, por haber dejado una review y haberme animado a seguir escribiendo.

También quiero animaros a que leáis alguno de mis posteriores trabajos. Un saludo y Nos vemos en Primavera en Ciudad República.

Para convenceros, aquí un adelanto del segundo capitulo, pero advierto ¡NO VOLVERÉ A ACTUALIZAR AQUI! En Primavera en Ciudad República tienes la continuación de este adelanto

**Disclaimer: **La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

** Adelanto:**

Su corazón retumbaba como hacia años que no recordaba, como si un estampida salvaje se alojase en su pecho. No pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como la platinada melena de la oriunda de la tribu del Agua del Sur desaparecía junto con su dueña. Aquella trenza, altiva y juguetona que trotaba despreocupada a cada paso que daba su dueña, semejando ser una conexión directa con la forma de ser y el estado de animo de su portadora.

Le hubiera gustado decirle algo, salir de aquel pequeño local, cruzar la calle y abrazarla, pero sabía que Kya era una mujer de principios y si le había amenazado con enfadarse de seguro no mentía. Así que aquella sanadora algo hippie se había ido trotando hasta perderse en los senderos del parque que daba la bienvenido a la embajada de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Lin observó aquellos andares hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y luego permaneció allí, con la mirada fija tras el cristal, por si de casualidad ella volvía meneando sus cabellos.

El leve golpeteo de cuencos colocándose en su lugar la sacó de su vacía mente, de su perplejidad, y la transportó a aquella mesa baja donde había sucedido algo que ella solamente podía describir con una palabra: milagro. El milagro de no tener miedo, el milagro de sentirse verdaderamente querida, el milagro de las dudas galopantes que se disipan tras tantos años, el milagro de esos labios tiernos que la habían esperado por años. Tantos cambios de rumbo, tanta intensidad, como si fuera una novedad que ya no esperaba pero que aun así la había dejado anonadada entre aquellos cojines.

Si de algo podía presumir la jefa de policía de Ciudad República era de ser una mujer fría, metódica, autoritaria y que siempre procuraba tener la ultima palabra para demostrar su valía. En definitiva, un ejemplo de rectitud; pero esa rectitud, esa frialdad, esa minuciosidad, ese escudo que levantaba con su aspecto marcial y su aire autoritario, no valía de nada contra ella. Kya tenía la facultad de hacerla dudar, de bajar sus defensas, de hacer que cediese un muro de su fortaleza; pero en aquella ocasión, la sanadora había irrumpido con un millar de legiones, decidida a conquistar aquella plaza, a hondear su bandera, a exigir la completa rendición de Lin Beifong. Rendición en forma de una sonrisa dulce como pocas que había provocado la abdicación la maestra de metal con tal de volver a sentirlos, otorgándole una completa y total subyugación a aquella mujer. Así que allí estaba ella, la policía dura, la implacable, la decidida, obedeciendo lo que 'su sanadora personal' le había ordenado porque deseaba contentarla y no próvocarle un ceño fruncido, ya se lo había provocado con su carácter arisco y aquello casi le había quebrado el animo a la hija de Toph. Así pues, lo único que pudo hacer para calmar su actitud era terminar el desayuno que tenía ante ella. No es que no tuviera hambre, de hecho el licor le había dado hambre, pero tenía un remolino de sensaciones en sus entrañas que le hacían difícil estar parada en aquel lugar.

Con gran esfuerzo y mayor voluntad, la mujer de ojos verdes degustó los panecillos con carne que quedaban y daba buena cuenta del ultimo de los bollos rellenos de canela y miel que tanto le habían gustado a la sanadora.

-Seguro que por eso tus besos son tan dulces – murmuró al bollo aunque ya estaba sobria – Eres tan golosa que por eso saben tan bien.

Con un gran bocado devoró el dulce, mientras se chupaba uno a uno los dedos y tomaba un largo trago del té que le habían servido. Ella sabía que chuparse las yemas de los dedos era de mala educación pero era algo que siempre hacia de pequeña y a su madre no le importaba. Le estaba resultando sorprendente realizar una acción que solo haca en la privacidad de su casa y aunque el local estaba vacío estaba claro que no era su casa. En aquel momento, notando la dulce sequedad de la canela espolvoreada en su lengua pensó si aquello no era culpa de la maestra del agua que tenía la extraña facultad de relajar a la jefa de policía y hacerla sentir como cuando tenían ambas quince años. Como si Kya le hubiera lanzado un embrujo que la transportaba a una época donde apenas importaban las cosas serías del día a día y simplemente quedaban todos para ir a jugar a las escondidas. Esos recuerdos la hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa de nostalgia y alegría por los tiempos pasados y por haber vuelto a conectar con ella.

-Definitivamente, los tuyos saben mejor que los bollos – murmura la agente de la ley al comparar el sabor de los besos que se habían robado con el dulce.

Con el estomago lleno y menos borracha, La Beifong comenzó a caminar por la calle pensando en que debería hacer el resto del día. Ella no recordaba lo que era tomarse un día libre y dado que sus escasas aficiones no requerían de un gran esfuerzo ni mucho tiempo, iba a tener un día muy vacío y casi apático.

-Podría ir a la floristería – murmuró por bajo. A Lin le gustaban las flores y cuidar de bonsais, se centraba mucho en cuidar plantas para al menos tener en su apartamento algún ser vivo, además de ella – Me vendría bien un par de macetero nuevos.

Su afán por cuidar a sus amigas del mundo vegetal era dado por la labor de paciencia y minuciosidad que debía de tener con cada uno de los esquejes que tomaba para verlos crecer. Aunque sus cuidados no llevaba más de un rato al día, lo cierto era que ver como crecían lentamente era algo que le agradaba.

-Después podría ir al cine Scope a ver que ponen – luego se pasó la mano por la nuca al intentar hacer memoria de cual era la sala de cine que había quedado destruida con la batalle contra Kuvira – Creo que eran los Cinerama pero mejor no paso por allí hoy. Me he ganado un descanso.

Por un segundo pensó seriamente lo que su voz había enunciado, la jefa de policía se negaba a ir a trabajar porque deseaba descansar. Con dos barrios arrasados y el distrito espiritual, nombre que le habían dado hacia ya un tiempo a aquella zona de la urbe repleta de lianas y donde un haz de luz ambarino yacía ahora, resultaba increíble que una persona tan obsesionada con el trabajo como ella hubiese tomado la decisión de descansar pero sus agotados músculos y 'su sanadora particular' la estaban arengando a ello. Cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba por un descanso prontamente aceptado después de la sesión de acupuntura de Zaofu, hace ya varios años, en donde la agente de la ley comenzó a notar que su cuerpo acuciaba el esfuerzo prolongado con cada vez más daños permanentes. Nunca le había preocupado el agotamiento, nunca se había planteado el retiro, ni despegar el pie del pedal de aceleración en su lucha contra el crimen, pero en aquel momento pensó que sí quería un descanso, un tiempo de relax para simplemente ir a desayunar con cierta maestra del agua de andares juguetones.

**Continua en Primavera en Ciudad República donde este capítulo tiene una continuación, así como mayor extensión**


End file.
